Korean Skill:Adjectives
'''Verbs 1 '''is the 8th skill (assuming read left to right) in the Korean language course. It has 6 lessons. Lessons Lesson 1 * 기다 (gi-da) = Is/Are long * 깁니다 (gim-ni-da) = Is/Are long * 크다 (keu-da) = Is/Are big/Too much * 큽니다 (keub-ni-da) = Is/Are big/Too much * 짧다 (jjalb-da) = Is/Are short * 짧습니다 (jjal-seub-ni-da) = Is/Are short * 작다 (jan-da) = Is/Are small/little * 작습니다 (jan-seub-ni-da) = Is/Are small/little * 좋다 (jong-da) = Is/Are good * 좋습니다 (jong-seub-ni-da) = Is/Are good * 나쁘다 (na-ppeu-da) = Is/Are bad * 나쁩니다 (na-ppeub-ni-da) = Is/Are bad * 많다 (manh-da) = Many/There are many/a lot of * 많습니다 (manh-seub-ni-da) = Many/There are many/a lot of Lesson 2 * 가벼다 (ga-byeo-da) = Is/Are light * 가볍습니다 (ha-byeob-sueb-ni-da) = Is/Are light * 무거다 (mu-geo-da) = Is/Are heavy * 무겁습니다 (mu-geob-seub-ni-da) = Is/Are heavy * 뜨거다 (tteo-geo-da) = Is/Are hot * 뜨겁습니다 (tteo-geob-seub-ni-da) = Is/Are hot * 차가다 (cha-ga-da) = Is/Are cold / Is cold to the touch * 차갑습니다 (cha-ga-b-seub-ni-da) = Is/Are cold / Is cold to the touch * 빨다 (ppal-da) = Is/Are fast * 빠릅니다 (ppa=leub-ni-da) = Is/Are fast * 느리다 (neu-ri-da) = Is/Are slow * 느립니다 (ni-rib-ni-da) = Is/Are slow * 비싸다 (bi-ssa-da) = Is/Are expensive * 비쌉니다 (bi-ssab-ni-da) = Is/Are expensive * 싸다 (ssa-da) = Is/Are cheap * 쌉니다 (ssab-ni-da) = Is/Are cheap Lesson 3 * 높다 (nop-da) = Is high/tall * 높습니다 (nop-seub-ni-da) = Is high/tall * 낮다 (naj-da) = Is low/short * 낮습니다 (naj-seub-ni-da) = Is low/short * 춥다 (chub-da) = Is/It is cold * 춥습니다 (chub-seub-ni-da) = Is/It is cold * 덥다 (deob-da) = Is/It is hot * 덥습니다 (deob-seub-ni-da) = Is/It is hot * 좁다 (job-da) = Is narrow/small * 좁습니다 (chob-seub-ni-da) = Is narrow/small * 넓다 (neolb-da) = Is/Are wide/spacious * 넓습니다 (neolb-seub-ni-da) = Is/Are wide/spacious Lesson 4 * 키 (ki) = The height * 크다 (keu-da) = Is/Are big * 키가 큽니다 (ki-ga keub-ni-da) = Is/Are tall * 작다 (jag-da) = Is/Are short * 키가 작습니다 (ki-ga jag-seub-ni-da) = Is/Are short * 뚱뚱하다 (ttung-ttung-ha-da) = Is/Are fat * 뚱뚱합니다 (ttung-ttung-hab-ni-da) = Is/Are fat * 날씬하다 (nal-ssin-ha-da) = Is/Are thin * 날씬합니다 (nal-ssin-hab-ni-da) = Is/Are thin * 아름답다 (a-leum-dab-da) = Is/Are beautiful * 아름답습니다 (a-leum-dab-ni-da) = Is/Are beautiful * 깨끗하다 (kkae-kkeus-ha-da) = Is clean * 깨끗합니다 (kkae-kkeus-hab-ni-da) = Is clean * 더럽다 (deo-leob-da) = Is dirty * 더럽습니다 (deo-loeb-seub-ni-da) = Is dirty * 예쁘다 (ye-ppeu-da) = Is/Are pretty * 예쁩니다 (ye-ppeub-ni-da) = Is/Are pretty * 귀엽다 (gwi-yeob-da) = Is/Are cute * 귀엽습니다 (gwi-yeob-seub-ni-da) = Is/Are cute Lesson 5 * 친절하다 (chin-jal-ha-da) = Is/Are kind/kind-hearted/hospitable * 친절합니다(chin-jal-hab-ni-da) = Is/Are kind/kind-hearted/hospitable * 비열하다 (bi-yeol-ha-da) = Is/Are mean/nasty * 비열합니다 (bi-yeol-hab-ni-da) = Is/Are mean/nasty * 이상하다 (i-sang-ha-da) = Is/Are strange * 이상합니다 (i-sang-hab-ni-da) = Is/Are strange * 똑똑하다 (ttog-ttog-ha-da) = Is/Are smart * 똑똑합니다 (ttog-ttog-hab-ni-da) = Is/Are smart * 영리하다 (yeong-li-ha-da) = Is/Are clever * 영리합니다 (yeong-li-hab-ni-da) = Is/Are clever * 바쁘다 (ba-ppeu-da) = Is/Are busy * 바쁩니다 (ba-ppeu-ni-da) = Is/Are busy * 게으르다 (ge-eu-li-da) = Is/Are lazy * 게으릅니다 (ge-eu-lib-ni-da) = Is/Are lazy * 착하다 (chan-ha-da) = Is good/nice * 착합니다 (chan-hab-ni-da) = Is good/nice Lesson 6 * 아프다 (a-peu-da) = Is/Are ill * 아픕니다 (a-peub-ni-da) = Is/Are ill * 피곤하다 (pi-gon-ha-da) = Tired * 피곤합니다 (pi-gon-hab-ni-da) = Is/Are tired * 기쁘다 (gi-ppeu-ni-da) = Glad * 기쁩니다 (gi-ppeub-ni-da) = Is/Are glad * 슬프다 (seul-peu-da) = Sad * 슬픕니다 (seul-peub-ni-da) = Is/Are sad * 지루하다 (ji-lu-ha-da) = Boring * 지루합니다 (ji-lu-hab-ni-da) = Is/Are boring * 행복하다 (haeng-bog-ha-da) = Happy * 행복합니다 (haeng-bog-hab-ni-da) = Is/Are happy References